


Pragmatist

by efnisien



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus will use whatever's handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pragmatist

When it came to torture, Angelus was a pragmatist. He could use his strength if he had to, but he wasn't above gathering the tools that were lying about. There was something satisfying, too, about using the victim's cherished possessions to cause them pain.

A lamp, for instance. It wasn't just the symbolism, although vampires were walking advertisements for the power of symbols. You could heat the filament and lay it against flinching skin. Break the bulb for its latent shards; use the column as a club; cast out the light.

Maybe he would check the kitchen for more toys.


End file.
